Superprédateur
by Galionne
Summary: Le Geek est une proie et le Patron un superprédateur; le chasseur que personne ne chasse... Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. (Ne contient PAS de Geek/Patron)


Il s'avança à pas feutrés, lentement, retenant son souffle pour minimiser au maximum le risque d'être repéré. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement la poignée et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait entendre de légers, très légers ronflements provenant de l'autre coté de la porte.

Le Geek. Sa proie préférée.

Il était si frêle, si faible, si fragile… Sans défenses, en somme, face à un prédateur tel que lui. Car si le Patron méritait bien un titre, c'était sans aucun doute celui de superprédateur; le chasseur que personne n'osait chasser; le king de la chaîne alimentaire. Le prédateur qui n'avait aucun prédateur. Il n'avait personne à craindre, et c'était tant mieux.

Le criminel pressa la paume de sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa avec lenteur, prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne produise aucun grincement. Il poussa la porte avec tout autant de précautions et ses pieds nus se posèrent bientôt sur la moquette de la chambre. Des boîtes de jeux vidéo, peluches, mangas et autres goodies trainaient un peu partout; jonchant le sol ou s'empilant dangereusement sur les étagères. Le Patron évita soigneusement une pile de vêtements sales et se rapprocha pas à pas du lit du gamer, observant la petite forme roulée en boule sous les couvertures.

«Salut gamin…» souffla-t-il juste assez bas pour ne pas réveiller le Geek.

Il tira une cigarette hors de son paquet et la plaça entre ses lèvres avant de sortir son briquet d'une autre poche. Une minuscule flamme se forma lorsqu'il pressa la détente du bout du pouce, éclairant la petite chambre d'une douce lueur orangée. De nombreuses ombres apparurent aussitôt en entamant leur danse hypnotique sur les murs au même rythme que les lentes ondulations du feu. Le Patron les observa un bref instant, fasciné.

Il lui sembla soudain pouvoir discerner une ombre noire se déplacer juste derrière lui.

Il fit volte face, le cœur battant, son briquet toujours en main.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Le criminel secoua la tête, surpris de cette soudaine crainte qui avait tentée de l'envahir. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur? C'était lui le superprédateur ici, merde! Il se retourna avec un haussement d'épaule, sa cigarette toujours éteinte au coin de la bouche.

Et son sang se glaça.

Un animal. Une bête. Une créature.

Deux yeux rouges fixaient les siens, emplit d'une folie bestiale que le Patron n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le monstre, d'apparence à première vu humaine se tenait face à lui dans une position étrange rappelant un pantin brisé et désarticulé. Ses bras; trop maigres; trop longs; pendaient mollement à ses cotés, se terminant par des doigts squelettiques aux ongles sales. Un feulement animal et agressif s'échappait d'une bouche aux lèvres noires et tremblantes de rage tandis qu'une langue fourchue se dévoilait derrière des dents jaunes et acérées, prêtes à déchirer la chaire. Une salive noirâtre bullait et coulait des coins de cette bouche répugnante, glissant en gouttes épaisses sur une peau d'un blanc maladif.

Le monstre s'approcha, crachant agressivement tel un félin en captivité. Le Patron recula d'un pas, ses yeux grands ouverts face à cette terrifiante apparition. Sa main tremblante tenait toujours le briquet; la flamme éclairant le visage de la créature tandis qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement. La bête feula et cracha encore; ses yeux rouges injectés de sang brillant avec une lueur de plus en plus malicieuse. Le criminel déglutit. Recula. Trébucha sur la pile de vêtements sales. Il chuta et le briquet lui échappa des mains; la flamme disparut; plongeant la petite chambre dans le noir.

Un sifflement raisonna et la bête fondit sur sa proie en enserrant sa gorge des ses doigts maigres. Le Patron hoqueta de surprise avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il voulut frapper; se débattre; mais la créature ne le lâcha pas. Il fut soulevé du sol sans aucune merci et avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait se vit projeter avec une force inouïe de l'autre coté du couloir, à travers la porte restée ouverte. Son dos percuta le mur à l'autre bout du corridor avec une telle violence qu'il sentit l'air se vider de ses poumons. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol froid avec un cri étouffé, toussant et crachant avec douleur. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent presque immédiatement, se précipitant dans sa direction tandis que des lumières s'allumaient un peu partout. Mathieu et le Panda avaient vraisemblablement été alerté par la soudaine cacophonie et s'étaient levé pour mener l'enquête, tombant alors sur un Patron sonné, tremblant et à court de souffle.

De l'autre coté du couloir, le Démon recoiffait ses cheveux ébouriffés de ses doigts gantés avant de reposer son haut-de-forme sur son crâne. Il referma la porte, essuya la salive coulant le long de son menton du revers de la main et retourna s'asseoir auprès du Geek qui dormait toujours à poings fermés, ignorant probablement tout de ce qui venait de se produire. Avec un sourire bienveillant il ramassa la peluche qui était tombée du lit et la replaça dans les bras du garçon avant de reprendre place sur le bord du matelas. La nuit était loin d'être finit, il s'en doutait bien, et il allait encore falloir veiller sur le plus jeune de la famille pendant quelques heures…

Son regard se promena dans la petite pièce avant de tomber sur le briquet laissé par l'intrus en costume noir. Le Démon esquissa un sourire et passa sa langue sur ses longues dents en aiguille. Finalement, le Patron n'était peut-être pas le seul superprédateur que comptait la maison des Sommet…


End file.
